The Ones Lost in the Flood
by ckodama24
Summary: Harry Potter, the Summer Soldier, the one assassin that can and will take down the Winter Soldier, or at least that's what the head of HYDRA, Gideon Malick tells him. The Avengers won't know what hit them.
1. Prologue

Gideon Malick, the current leader of a secret spy organization, hints on secret, walked into a room. Not just any room, a large one, grey walls extending up to the ceiling which seemed to be reinforced with steel beams and bright white poles. Stepping up onto a large platform he called out, his voice echoing in the cavernous room, "unlock room 137, allow Asset 16 to proceed."

A loud clang echoed around the cavern as a gate opened and a man, no a boy, stepped out his raven hair unkempt, his green eyes dull, each of his step silent as he approached the man on the platform.

Contrary to Asset 16's steps, Malick's steps were loud on the metal floor. Wincing, the raven hair man kneeled down with a quiet, "hail HYDRA."

"You have a new mission Asset 16," Malick announced with a malicious grin etched on his face.

"Ready to comply," Asset 16 said standing up from his kneel.

"The Winter Soldier, your old mission partner, he has betrayed HYDRA, eliminate him, any costs, no witnesses," Malick ordered leaving no room for suggestion.

Asset 16 nodded and walked out of the room his muffled footsteps getting more and more quiet before silence ensued once more.

_The Winter Soldier_, Bucky Barnes, the rouge assassin, Asset 17, Harry Potter's best friend.

_The Summer Soldier, _Harry Potter, the HYDRA assassin, Asset 16, Bucky Barnes's best friend.

"No!" Harry shook his head clearing all thoughts involving his MIA friend, he had a job to do, 17 was no longer a friend, he was a target, that's it.


	2. Chapter 1 - Ghosts in the closet

"Sir, an unauthorized vehicle is outside," JARVIS, the AI of Tony Stark also known as Iron-Man, said.

"What's the vehicle J?" Stark asked nonchalantly not looking up from the experimental arrows he was making for Barton.

"It's looks to be an unidentified motorcycle, black with a silver emblem near the front," JARVIS responded.

Bucky, who was currently metal arm-less, immediately stood up and ordered JARVIS much to the surprise of all around him for he had never done so before, "show the emblem."

A slightly blurry but unmistakable emblem of the age old organization HYDRA. The tentacles streaming from the skull, the eyes almost boring into your own, it was terrifying that an image could strike so much fear just by looking at it. Not wanting anyone to see the symbol, Bucky immediately pulled some red wires connecting to the base of the screen correctly assuming that it would short wire the screen.

Bucky had no time for pleasantries. "out, into the safe room, **now**." he ordered even physically moving Stark away from the arrows ignoring Stark's cries against him.

"What's going on Buck?" Steve asked clearly confused and concerned. Bucky shrugged and said, "I have a friend coming who might be prone to a little bit of violence."

"Not very comforting Buck," Steve murmured but nonetheless still walking towards the safe room.

"What's going on?" Natasha asked walking down the same hallway as the as the training room and the laboratory hallways merged.

"A friend is visiting, and I'm not sure if you guys should meet him yet," he said, the lies flowing off of his tongue like water.

"What's the name of the friend?" Barton asked, joining them.

"His nickname is Asset 16, he's not from around here," Bucky responded.

"Last time I heard he's not from around here I ended up being mind controlled by a Norse demon," Clint said with an eyebrow raised.

Natasha turned to Clint and started to say, "he's actually a Norse G-," "nope! He's a demon," before Clint interrupted him.

"Isn't the Asset what they used to call you? Was your friend part of HYDRA?" Steve asked stopping in the middle of the hallway with Bucky as the rest of the team continued on.

"Just go, I'll catch up with you later?" Bucky almost ordered.

"Why is he dangerous enough that we have to move to a safe room?" Steve asked not listening to Bucky.

"It's just a precaution,"Bucky said finally able to get Steve to move. He knew that this was an any cost no witness mission, and what the team didn't witness, they couldn't get killed for.

The gate closed behind the team with an ominous clunk as the locks locked, and the metal beams turned over on their side successfully preventing both the team and the HYDRA assassin to come in and out of the safe room.

"Let's do this," Bucky murmured underneath his breath.

AN -

Hey guys! It's me ck24, this is my very first fic so the updating schedule might get a little bit rocky. I normally write about 500-700 word chapters and I have been thinking of publishing the bi-weekly or tri-weekly. Sorry for this chapter, it's really pretty much nothing plot wise but we'll get there. TTYL!


	3. Chapter 2 - Reunited (sort of)

One step out of the elevator echoed around the now empty floor. One click, gun loaded. Two more steps forward, scanning the seemingly empty floor. Three seconds until Asset 16 would find him. Five tenths of a second after that would be all it would take to put a bullet through him.

So Bucky hid behind the small bar area where Stark almost always inhabited if he wasn't working in the lab. He waited, in silence, in ominous silence. Step...step...step...step...pause.

Bucky clenched his eyes shut before opening them once more, if he was going to die, he would go down fighting. Grim determination filled his eyes as he shifted into a kneeling position prepared to jump up.

A muted tap of a metal against metal let Bucky know that Asset 13 was aiming the gun, most likely at his head.

With surprisingly fast movements Bucky jumped up doing a 180 in the air sliding underneath Asset 13's feet.

One, two, three, bullets flew out of the gun the last two scraping his flesh arm. Bucky cursed his luck as he saw he didn't have his metal arm and Asset 13 had two.

Bucky internally sighed, let it never be said that a Barnes would give up even if the odds were against them.

Harry let out a punch aiming right towards Bucky's stomach. Buck knew exactly what that was, testing the waters against the opponent.

Bucky soon filled into his Winter Soldier persona which Asset 13 quickly noticed.

Winter jumped forward to the left of the punch and grabbed the metal arm and pulled hoping to get 13 off of his feet.

It seemed to be working but 13 simply grabbed Winter's neck and shoved him down no gracefulness in the fight commonly seen in Romanoff's fights.

Asset 13 brought the gun up to Winter's forehead and placed a finger on the trigger.

There! Winter saw the smallest amount of pity in 13's eyes, HYDRA brainless soldiers shouldn't have that, 13 hadn't been wiped recently.

Bucky spoke slowly as if to a wild animal, "I know you don't want to do this, you dont' have to, just put the gun down, nobody has to get hurt, you can walk out of here alive."

13"s eyes clenched as if fighting something inside his brain which he probably was.

Feeling apologetic Bucky leaped up slamming the blunt side of a concrete based lamp into 13's head and 13 slid to the floor unconscious.

How was he going to explain this to the rest of the team? How was he going to explain this to Steve?

Now he kind of wished he got shot in the head

AN: Hey guys! It's ck24! Please leave a review about the story, this story line is really not going anywhere specific so if you guys have any suggestions, that would be amazing! I've decided I'll be posting 1000-1500 words each week which will be divided into 2-3 chapters. This might vary as I'm still in school and finals are coming up but I hope that's ok! TTYL!


	4. Chapter 3 - Repaired

"So let me get this straight," Steve said rubbing his head to try and hold off the burgeoning headache that he hadn't had since before the serum, "your friend is actually a world class _HYDRA _Assassin, with two metal arms, and you thought that everything would be fine?" he asked sounding incredulous.

Bucky rolled his eyes but nodded nonetheless.

"He's waking up," Natasha said the heart monitor beeping rather annoyingly behind her voice.

The assassin on the bed blinked several times, adjusting to the light intake, and twitched his fingers as if to see if they still worked, which for some reason even after Stark powered EMP blasts, still did.

"Who's going to take point on interrogation?" asked Clint from behind the group, leaning on the door frame looking nonchalant.

"I will, Clint, with me," Natasha said her voice leaving no room for argument.

Clint nodded and stood next to Natasha as Asset 16's eyes focused on the two imposing figure in front of him.

"Welcome back Asset 16," Natasha said taking careful note of the way 16 winced at the number.

"You're not HYDRA," he said, no accusation in his voice, just blankness with a hint of a question in it.

"That's correct, we are not. Now tell me Asset 16, where do you think you are?" Clint asked monotonously.

16 seemed to take stock of his surroundings his eye spending just a fraction of a second longer settling on Bucky who took up Clint's former position by the door, no nonchalance with him though. "I'm in Stark Tower's medical facility," he answered blankly.

"That's correct, now, do you know why you are here?" asked Natasha her eyes driving into 16's as if willing him to tell the truth.

"I tried to kill the Winter Soldier, I failed," he said not showing any problem he had with that.

"That's also correct, do you know why you decided to do this?" Clint asked inwardly cheering at 16 talking.

"I was ordered to," 16 responded not looking at Natasha but instead Clint directly in the eye now.

"Continue," Natasha said, now truly curious.

"He told me, 'The Winter Soldier, your old mission partner, he has betrayed HYDRA, eliminate him, any costs, no witnesses,'" 16 responded his voice gaining a more mechanical value.

"Nat," Clint said gesturing backwards towards Bucky who looked psychotic.

"What's wrong?" Natasha asked looking confused, or as much as you could see confusion on the assassin's face.

"Repeat this to him, and only this, 'переписка с чистого листа, восстановление личности' (1) nothing more, okay?" Bucky ordered Clint.

"What's going on?" Natasha asked.

"It's a series of code words, after this, unless it's been written out of him, he'll go back to being what he was before," explained Bucky.

"Before?" she asked with a well-sculpted eyebrow.

"Before he was brainwashed, still will have training, still will remember nothing, but will have a personality," said Bucky watching with baited breath as Clint said, "nереписка с чистого листа, восстановление личности."

16 threw his head backwards in pain, breathing heavily he relaxed his muscles before ripping his arms up bringing the restraints with them. He bolted up his gaze immediately settling on Bucky.

"солдат? (2)" he questioned obviously confused, "где мы?" (3) he asked.

"безопасный," (4) responded Bucky.

1) Remove orders, recover personality

2) Soldier?

3) Where are we?

4) Safe

AN: Hey guys, it's ck24! I'm just finishing up with finals so the updates should be more frequent. This chapter definitely isn't good by any means 'cause I kinda just wanted to get the plot going. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Bye c u l8er!


End file.
